monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Flower
Wild Flower is a custom Ford monster truck owned and driven by Rosalee Ramer from Living the Dream Racing Team out of Watsonville, California. Rosalee is known for her very wild driving style. She also caught media attention for driving at a very young age, even guesting at Ellen in 2014. Despite debuting in 2014, Rosalee wasn't allowed to compete in Monster Jam until September 2015 due to age restrictions (similar to Obsessed driver Eric Swanson). History * 2014 - At the Monster Jam World Finals 15, Wild Flower was unveiled as the new ride for Rosalee Ramer who was featured on Ellen in 2014. * 2015 - Rosalee doesn't run the truck in Monster Jam until September due to age restrictions, hence, the truck is run as Detour driven by Jeff Souza. * 2016 - Rosalee and Wild Flower begins its first full season. The truck also competes in the Double Down Showdown at Las Vegas. * 2017 - Rosalee and the truck competes at the West Coast Fox Sports 1 Series (2017). Wild Flower also makes its World Finals debut at Monster Jam World Finals 18 even finishing in the top 10 for freestyle. * 2018 - The truck runs on Monster Jam Stadium Tour 2. Rosalee once again makes it to the World Finals. *2019 - Wild Flower competed in Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 2. Rosalee makes it to her 3rd World Finals. She did compete in racing & freestyle but not the high jump due to the truck breaking during intros. In late 2019 it was supposed to debut a new look, but never came to be. It is possible that the new look will probably debut for 2020. *2020- The truck will compete on Stadium Championship Series Yellow. There is a possibility that the truck will debut the new look that was supposed to debut in late 2019. World Finals Appearances *2016 - Rosalee Ramer (DDS) *2017 - Rosalee Ramer *2018 - Rosalee Ramer *2019 - Rosalee Ramer (High Jump: Rosalee Ramer) Trivia * Wild Flower was slated for a Hot Wheels release in 2018. However, it was cancelled before it was finished, much like Saigon Shaker. However, Spin Master released a toy for 2019. *For a while, Wild Flower ran borrowed BKT Tires and rims from Grave Digger. * Wild Flower ran the trucks' signature pink flower rim covers from mid 2014-early 2017. However, she would continue to only run the standard green rims that were underneath the pink ones when they broke due to her failed corkscrew attempt at Monster Jam World Finals 18. * Wild Flower is one of the most popular independent trucks on the Monster Jam circuit as of recently. * The truck originally had a grey canopy, which was later replaced by a pink piece of fiberglass. Gallery 11048774 1108300479182556 5056396853694823229 n.jpg|Wild Flower at Monster Jam World Finals 15 Dd584ae5-bce9-4763-952e-9117a8f9ecf0.jpg|Ditto Tumblr n3gnc5Pz1F1qfyjoto1 500.jpg|Wild Flower circa 2014 DX 1921 0.jpg|circa 2016 C8p3YQIWAAE-iHp.jpg large.jpg|circa 2017 12189785 1073047692707835 2531574341464927046 n.jpg Wild Flowe.jpg|Wild Flower right before the pink flower rim covers break off during the failed corkscrew attempt. IMG_4728.JPG|Wild Flower after its freestyle run at World Finals 19 Monster_Jam-5.jpg|Circa 2018. Notice the green rims originally by Grave Digger. Aebde368-eb12-4bb5-8256-26eba191a049.jpg|Wild Flower with the Detour body 60187145 2732573426759922 8399325846074032128 n.jpg|On Time Flys. Screenshot_20190515-212143.jpg Screenshot_20190515-212205.jpg Screenshot_20190529-100024.jpg|Wild Flower in May, with the new pink shocks 40801861 160640788174812 854773317847127626 n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy with unused logo Category:Trucks Category:Living the Dream Racing Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2014 Category:Ford Trucks